


In Theory

by bisexualarchie



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Archie Andrews Needs a Hug, Bisexual Archie Andrews, Bisexual Reggie Mantle, Bisexual Veronica Lodge, Coming Out, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 14:44:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17603315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualarchie/pseuds/bisexualarchie
Summary: "They took shifts watching over him. Always in pairs in case there was an emergency and someone had to leave.Over the few weeks he was in the bunker he got used to the different dynamics of the pairs."Betty & Jughead - Sweet Pea & Fangs - Kevin & Josie - Cheryl & ToniAndVeronica & Reggie****Or: set just after they break archie out of prison, he feels guilty that he's taking up their time. He also feels guilty because Joaquin kissed him, it wasn't disgusting and he hasn't told anyone yet.





	In Theory

**Author's Note:**

> Considering recent episodes I've decided to post this fic I wrote after 3x05 because I think we all deserve some soft varchiereggie at the moment. Sorry that betty and jughead aren't the best it's just in this they're more wrapped up in g&g and each other, also I wanted to explore the other dynamics that i haven't seen much of.
> 
> Also, warning: Reggie's abusive dad is mentioned.

In theory he should be happy. He's free and surrounded by the people he loves. He's finally out.

It's not that easy to forget, though. The guilt is swallowing him up and some days he feels himself falling deeper and deeper in.

He's free, yes, but he hasn't escaped yet. He thinks it will take some time to climb out of the hole his mind is in. 

In some ways having them all here is like giving him a ladder to grip on to but in other, much more real ways, it's like tying heavy weights to his chest. 

He wants so bad to be happy that they all care enough to be here. That they volunteered to take turns looking after him. He wishes he could just enjoy the feeling of actually being a person who matters.

That had been stripped away from him as soon as his clothes were ripped from his body. 

There was no individual, you were simply a number and an object for them to use. They bet on him like he was an animal. Treated him as nothing.

Having so many people show that he's important was overwhelming and heavy. They said they wanted to be here but he felt like he was just taking time away from them. 

What if it all went to waste anyway? What if he got caught and sent back? Would they regret helping him? Would they bother saving him again? 

They took shifts watching over him. Always in pairs in case there was an emergency and someone had to leave. 

Over the few weeks he was in the bunker he got used to the different dynamics of the pairs. 

 

**Betty & Jughead** 

This was his least favourite shift. 

He always felt out of place and could sense the tension between them but they wouldn't say what was wrong.

He got the feeling they were just waiting for a moment alone, waiting for him to go to sleep so they could continue talking about whatever it was that was so important.

Often he would just pretend to be asleep so he didn't have to deal with it. It gave Betty and Jughead an opportunity to sit in the tunnel and talk about the game. 

He couldn't quite understand what this game was but it sounded like they were disagreeing about it.

Most of the time he ended up falling asleep for real and only waking up when the new shift started. 

 

**Sweet Pea & Fangs**

 

"So how's Ron Weasley doing today?" Fangs calls out as soon as he gets in the bunker. 

"Is that the only ginger you know?" Archie asks through a smile.

"What? You can't expect us to be ginger experts." Sweet Pea defends, walking in behind Fangs.

That's how it usually went. They'd tease him and eachother, never letting it get too heavy.

He liked that it felt more like they were just friends voluntarily hanging out with him rather than being _forced_ to look after him.

 _He_ thought of them as friends but maybe they just saw it as a chore, a job they had to do or else Veronica would kill them both.

He couldn't blame them if they hated him. Last year was a mess. He was so scared all the time and got hyperfixated on catching the Blackhood, thinking that was the only way to stop being afraid.

He wants desperately for them to know he's sorry, to make amends. 

"I'm sorry for all that stuff with the red circle and," he turns to look at the taller serpent, "Sweet Pea I'm sorry for waving a gun in your face." Archie blurts out.

"Hey man, I think you've more than apologised for that with all the shit you helped us serpents with." Fangs reassures him.

"Still, I'm sorry I took it out on the southside, I just wanted to feel safe again. I shouldn't have blamed the serpents for any of what happened. I'm sorry." 

Sweet Pea sighs.

"Why do you have to be such a good guy, Andrews? You're sat here with a stab wound, having just escaped prison, where you were wrongfully kept, and you're _apologising_ to _us_." He sounds exasperated.

"The stabbing wasn't _that_ bad, I can't complain I mean look at Fangs he got _shot_ in the stomach." Archie gestures to the shorter serpent. 

"Yeah Sweets, he's right. That hurt like a bitch." Fangs laughs. 

Archie wonders how he stays so positive about that.

"I could tell. I'm pretty sure you broke my hand from squeezing it so hard." Sweet Pea teases.

"I'm sorry for wanting to hold my boyfriend's hand while I was bleeding to _death_." Fangs quips and Archie almost laughs before he realises what he'd heard.

"Oh? Are you two...?" He asks, trailing off.

"Dating? Yes." Fangs says simply, barely even flinching. The openness makes his heart tight.

"Is that an issue?" Sweet Pea challenges and Archie can physically see the anger building up inside him.

"No! Definitely not! Dating boys is great, wait no, I mean you guys dating men and you're men, it's cool, yeah. I just didn't know." He wishes the ground would swallow him up to stop him rambling.

"Good because I really didn't want to have to punch a guy who's just been stabbed. Besides Veronica would kill me if you got hurt any more." Sweet Pea replies, relaxing instantly.

They all chuckle and the calm vibe of the room is back.

He likes when they take over the shift from Betty and Jug. He likes their loud voices and stupid jokes. He likes feeling like he belongs.

 

**Kevin & Josie **

 

"Guess who's just got back from trying on bridesmaid's dresses!" Josie's voice comes floating through the bunker. 

"And guess who's been trying on suits!" Kevin's voice follows directly after, both of them walking in holding bags of food from pop's.

"Hmmm, I'm guessing Josie tried the suits and you tried the dresses?" He jokes. 

"Ladies & Gentlemen, give it up for the king of comedy!" Kevin replies sarcastically "anyway, Josie would totally rock a suit." 

Kevin smiles at his soon-to-be step-sister.

"I'm sure she would." Archie smiles at her too.

"Oh I _definitely_ would." Josie agrees popping a couple of fries in her mouth before offering them to him.

He tries to resist shovelling them all into his mouth at full force, the familiarity of the flavour warming him.

"So, what else is new?" He asks genuinely interested. 

"Mr Weatherbee is growing a moustache." Kevin supplies.

"Really?" Archie asks in disbelief.

"Yeah, he's starting to look like a knockoff Walter White." Josie adds on.

Archie is laughing now and it feels so good to actually laugh, really, properly laugh at something ridiculous.

They have a habit of making him laugh like that.

Whenever Kevin and Josie were the ones visiting that meant catching up on all the town's gossip. Particularly about the wedding between Tom and Sierra.

He found himself clinging onto every word about wedding invites and colours of flowers. He even cared about things like one of their teachers getting a new pair of glasses. 

He just wanted to feel as close to Riverdale as possible without actually being there, he wanted to be kept in the loop.

They chatted and ate until they had to leave. This time Kevin made sure to hang back a bit longer.

"Josie, I'll catch up with you in a second I'm just going to finish clearing up these wrappers." He calls out to her and waits till she's gone to turn to Archie. 

"Archie, can I ask about Joaquin? I know you probably don't want to think about him considering," Kevin gestures to Archie's stomach,"but I just have to know. Did he mention me at all?" 

"It's alright." He tries to smile, ignoring the pain in his stomach that he doesn't think is from the stab wound. "He didn't say much but I know he misses you, Kev."

"I think I miss him too, he was a fantastic kisser." Kevin smiles to himself and almost misses Archie's reply.

"Yeah." 

Archie clamps a hand over his mouth, he had just agreed to what Kevin said. It hadn't been a 'yeah' meaning 'I'm listening' it had been a 'yeah' meaning 'I agree with you'.

"What? You and Joaquin?" Kevin questions not quite believing it.

"No I... I was kidding." he tries to choke out.

The look Kevin is giving him tells him he's not buying it.

"Ok. It was right before he stabbed me. He just moved forward and kissed me, it was too fast for me to do anything, I'm sorry." Archie looks down as he speaks, he feels scared somehow.

"Archie don't apologise, besides I'm pretty sure a year ago, you and Joaquin getting it on would've been like my number one fantasy." Kevin teases him.

"Shut up." Archie says through a snort.

"So did you enjoy the kiss then?" Kevin says, trying to continue the joke but now Archie's chest hurts again. 

"What? Why would you- obviously I didn't." Archie defends himself, although he's not sure he was being attacked in the first place. 

"Archie, calm down I was just kidding." Kevin tells him, sounding a little annoyed at his reaction.

Archie can feel himself trembling and he thinks Kevin notices because his expression softens 

"Archie, you know that it's okay if you're not as straight as you thou-" Kevin starts but Archie cuts him off.

"But I am. Alright?" Archie says too forcefully.

"Yeah. Ok. I'll see you tomorrow, then." He gets up to leave before pausing briefly to add, "Archie, you know there's nothing to be afraid of." 

Then he's gone and Archie feels exhausted suddenly. His eyes are heavy and so is the rest of his body. 

_Archie, you know there's nothing to be afraid of._

Then why is his heart beating so fast?

He sleeps until Toni and Cheryl arrive.

 

**Cheryl & Toni **

 

He wakes up to the sound of laughter. In particular, the sound of Cheryl Blossom. 

Immediately Archie feels more awake. Chery Blossom, giggling? He doesn't think he's ever heard her laugh before.

"What's so funny?" He asks, looking at the two girls grinning at eachother on the other side of the room. 

"That is none of your business, Andrews." Toni says, still smirking.

"Nobody likes an eavesdropper, Archie. Have I taught you nothing?" Cheryl scolds but she's still got a smile on her face.

"Sorry, it's just nice seeing you happy." He tells her and tries to sit up but a sharp pain in his side stops him.

He can't help wincing and letting out a deep breath. 

"What's wrong, amateur Andy Dufresne? Does it hurt?" Cheryl's asking him and now he feels guilty for putting this look of concern on her face. 

"I'll give you some painkillers and check the bandage, ok?" Toni tells him, moving to her bag to get the medicine out.

"I'll get some water, TT." Cheryl offers.

"Thanks, babe." Toni replies, finally finding the pills she was looking for.

"No, it's alright." He protests, wanting them to be smiling again.

"Don't try it. I can see through your lies quicker than you can tell them." She warns, handing him two pills and the glass of water. 

He gladly takes them, the pain in his side taking over any need to pretend to be fine. 

Toni begins work on changing his bandage and makes sure to be as gentle as possible.

"Toni, why are you so nice to me?" Archie needs to ask.

He knows she has to look after him but she really looks like she wants to. 

"Why are you so surprised? Did you think I was a massive bitch or something." Toni fires back at him.

"No I just I... I'm-" he panics.

"I'm just kidding." She says grinning before turning to look at Cheryl who is currently sat on a chair in the corner, scrolling through her phone.

Toni's face gets a little more serious.

"Cheryl says you've got a good heart and I trust her opinion. I think you're a little scared but I know you're a good guy, Andrews, I can tell." She says completely earnestly.

He feels dizzy now. A mixture of the painkillers kicking in and the feeling that Toni Topaz can read his mind. 

He stays silent for a while until Toni is finished putting a new dressing on his wound. The pills are really working now and he feels almost giddy.

Suddenly he gets the urge to tell them both something. The painkillers giving him courage making him feel like he can trust them. Maybe it's because he doesn't know Toni that well and so he doesn't feel so much pressure or maybe it's because he gets the feeling they'd understand, especially Cheryl.

"Toni, Cheryl, can I tell you something about my stabbing." He's blurting out and they look at him like he's their drunk friend slurring nonsense at a party.

"Of course." Toni answers, humouring him.

"I know who did it." His hands deciding to move about wildly to make his point.

"Yeah Archie, you already told us it was Joaquin." Cheryl says looking a little fed up and a little amused all at once.

"No. No. He did it but it wasn't him. It was the universe." He tries to explain but he feels like he's not describing it right.

"Speaking of which, did that green-eyed Judas say anything before he did it? Other than what we know." Cheryl asks, clearly ignoring what he's saying.

"He kissed me. Only for a second." Archie finds himself saying without thinking.

"What? Why?" Cheryl questions, her attention finally caught.

"I don't know but it scared me." He tells them, unable to stop speaking.

"Was it really that terrifying to kiss someone of the same gender?" Cheryl rolls her eyes looking a little fed up again.

"How did you react?" Toni, questions, seeming to have caught on to something.

"I pulled away." Archie pauses, wanting to stop talking but he can't. "I pulled away because I'm dating Veronica. I didn't pull away because he's a guy." 

Cheryl looks at him, shock written all over her face. He thinks she's understood what he's trying to say.

"Wait, earlier when you said it was the universe that stabbed you, what did you mean?" Toni asks him, still probing and wanting to know more about what's going on in his head.

"It was a sign. He kissed me. Then I got stabbed." He tells them like it's obvious.

"Oh Archie." Cheryl immediately says, her face and voice full of pity.

"You're not being punished, you know." Toni says reassuring him and he can tell she's done this sort of thing before.

"Trust me Archie, there's nothing wrong with you." Cheryl tells him so seriously that he knows she's talking from experience.

"Is it okay? Am I okay?" He still feels the need to ask.

"It's okay Archie, we promise." 

He feels exhausted again, despite having only just woken up. He blames it on the medicine for tiring him out.

 

**Veronica & Reggie**

 

This time he wakes up to the feeling of the bed dipping as someone sits on it. For a moment he wonders if it's Toni checking his bandage but he realises the weight is too much for such a tiny girl.

His eyes crack open with difficulty, it seems the dried up tears have glued them shut. He wasn't sure when he had been crying, half wondering if he had done it in his sleep.

"Oh good you're awake, scooch over then." The person tells him and he moves without thinking.

Once he adjusts to light he realises its Reggie sat on his bed. He sits up and moves so he's closer against the wall allowing Reggie to sit next to him properly.

"Reggie what are you doing? Get up." Veronica's voice hits him and his heart beats faster, partly from excitement and partly because he feels like he's hiding something from her. 

"I don't want to sit on an uncomfortable chair and he's got all this space, what am I meant to do?" Reggie argues.

"Perhaps you could _not_ bother a boy who's just been stabbed? Maybe you could let my boyfriend who's just escaped _prison_ have some rest?" Veronica looks completely exasperated and it makes Archie smile, he's missed that face. Still he feels guilty.

"Alright fine, I'll get up." Reggie sighs.

Archie's heart sinks, the warmth of Reggie's legs against his and the shoulder pressing against him was comforting.

Everyone's been handling him like he's laying on thin ice and any move too strong will send him crashing down into frosty waters. They never grip him tightly instead their fingers brush lightly over him not wanting him to shatter but not realising they need to hold him before he drifts away.

"No, stay." He hears himself blurt out, "You don't have to get up I'm fine, I'm not going to break if you touch me." 

Reggie looks at him intently for a second but just shrugs and shuffles closer so he's completely in the bed.

"Archie you don't have to pretend to be ok." Veronica's saying in her soft voice. 

"I'm not." His voice comes out like a stubborn kid trying to lie about something he clearly has done. He suddenly realises that he _is_ a kid, he's not just _like_ one, he actually _is_ one. He'd almost forgotten that.

"Andrews, she's right you know. If anyone else was in your shoes they'd be bawling their eyes out right now." Reggie jokes, knocking his shoulder slightly. 

"I know, it's just easier to pretend everything is alright. I don't want to think about why it's not." He looks down and realises his and Reggie's hands are awfully close on top of the bed cover.

He continues.

"I want to stay distracted but it's hard when I'm stuck here all day." The feeling of being trapped is too familiar it makes his chest hurt.

"Archie you know we can't risk them finding you." Veronica tells him and now she looks guilty.

"We don't have to go far, I just need to get out, please, it's dark and nobody will see me." He's begging now.

"Andrews man, I know it's hard but I don't think it's worth you getting caught." Reggie looks concerned in a way he's never really seen before.

Veronica looks between them, a sparkle in her eyes.

"Actually boys, I may have an idea." She smiles, pulling out her phone, "I'll be one minute." 

She walks through the tunnel presumably to call someone.

"If I got caught again what you do?" Archie needs to ask.

"Rescue you again." He replies like it's obvious.

"Really? You wouldn't just..." He trails off not wanting to finish.

"Leave you there?" Reggie's paying full attention now, "No matter how many times you got caught I'm pretty sure we'd all still be there to break you out. I can't imagine I- _we_ would ever give up on you." Reggie speaks earnestly and Archie notices his stumble on words.

"Even after the hundredth time?" His voice is like a whisper now and he's hyper-aware of the hand next to his.

"It's not an invitation to get caught that many times, but" Reggie pauses looking down at where Archie is moving his pinky slightly to touch his, "yeah I would be there." 

Reggie doesn't correct his slip up of words this time. 

"Reggie?" Veronica is calling out and Archie pulls his hand away before Veronica can say anything else, "Reggie can you come here I've got a job for you."

He's getting up now without saying anything. He just squeezes Archie's arm and then follows to wherever Veronica had called from. 

They're whispering now and it feels like Betty and Jughead are back. He's out of the loop again. They've gotten close while he'd been gone and he's missed it. In the room with them now but completely irrelevant to their lives. 

Then he hears light clanking on metal and realises someone's climbing up the ladder. 

They're leaving him. They're leaving him all alone. They don't want him holding up their lives anymore. They were probably whispering about sneaking out, thinking he wouldn't notice or not caring if he did.

Then she appears. 

Veronica Lodge, smiling at him, still as captivating as the first time he saw her. 

She's still here and he feels stupid for thinking she'd leave after all the trouble she went through to get him back.

"I just sent our man to get some things, he'll be back soon." She grins playfully.

"Our man?" He's confused.

"Well he's equally close with both of us now, so it seemed fitting." Her tone light, but when he still looks concerned she adds, "It was a joke Archiekins, don't worry." 

"I know, sorry I'm just-" 

_Scared about even just the insinuation that I'm anything other than straight._

"Tired." He chooses to say.

She sits down now, her hand reaching to stroke his cheek. 

"What are you so scared of, mi amor?" She looking at him warmly and he's flushed with the feeling that she's read his mind.

"Nothing, I'm alright." He lies even though he knows she can see right through him. 

"Is it about what you told Toni?" She asks and he feels his throat tighten and his heart go into overdrive.

"What are you talking about?" Frantically trying to play dumb and pretend like this hasn't been stuck on his mind constantly.

"Archie, I know there _is_ something, I already spoke to her." She still doesn't look annoyed at him.

"She told you?" He's trapped in an underground bunker and yet he feels more exposed than ever. 

"No, she just said you might have something you wanted to talk about. She said it wasn't anything bad and I didn't _need_ to know it but she thought you'd feel better." She explains, "I can let it go for now if you want?" 

Being given the option to back out, being given the freedom to choose makes him feel better. 

Most of him want to move on and never talk about this again but a small part tells him that it's never going to be any easier than it is right now. That part of him is screaming pretty loud. 

"Ronnie I want to tell you but I'm- it's so-" his eyes burn, not wanting to blink because he knows a tear will drip down.

"Difficult?" She asks and he nods, "Oh Archie, honey, it's ok. You can bare your soul to me, I promise to hold it." She reaches out to hold his hand in her's.

He keeps his eyes on their hands not daring to look up. 

"I think," he falters and she squeezes his hand in reassurance.

"I think I like boys." 

He waits for his world to come crashing down around him. Waits for Veronica to jerk her hand away from him and storm off. He waits for her to shout at him or cry in disappointment. He waits for something, _anything_. 

Instead she just breathes out _oh_ and grips his hand tighter.

"What made you finally realise?" Her voice comes out as soft as ever and Archie feels the tears welling up. 

"Joaquin kissed me. Before he stabbed me, he kissed me and I pushed away because I'm in love with _you_ but I wasn't repulsed by it. I think maybe I always knew but finally kissing a guy and not being disgusted was the sign I needed." He doesn't know how he's managed to say all that or even if it makes any sense but his chest feels lighter.

He needs to say one last thing though. The hardest part of it all.

"So I- I'm-" he can't get it out, he's never said it, never even thought the word. 

"Bisexual?" Veronica prompts.

"Yeah." He's out of breath, "yeah I'm bi." 

It comes out as barely a whisper but he's said it. It's out there properly. A tear finally escapes his eye, trailing down his cheek and clinging to his chin.

Before he can look up at her finally, she's swooping forward her arms wrapping around him in a hug.

He holds tightly onto her, his face finding its familiar place in her neck. She's whispering in his ear _I'm so proud_ , _well done_ and _I love you_ , over and over.

Then she's pulling away before leaning right back in to kiss him. 

A clanging around the ladder area has them pulling apart, Reggie must be back. 

"It's all ready up here." He's yelling down and Archie has no idea what's going on.

Veronica is getting off him and standing up, smoothing out her skirt and hair. 

"Where are you going?" He asks feeling a little disappointed.

"No, no Archiekins, you mean where are _we_ going?" She corrects. "And to answer that you'll have to follow me and find out." 

"I don't understand. I thought you said I wasn't allowed out?" He questions but lets her help him up anyway.

"One night can't hurt, we're not going far and I think you definitely deserve a good time." She says helping him balance, "don't make me change my mind."

She's turning round her hair bouncing and a big grin on her face. He can't argue with her, not that he wants to anyway.

He manages to climb the ladder with some difficulty but both Reggie and Veronica are there to pull him up once he reaches the surface. 

He has a shoulder over each of them and it reminds him of the day he escaped, delirious at the blood loss but still able to recognise his girlfriend and best friend.

They walk less than five minutes before arriving at a clearing surrounded by trees. In the middle is a picnic blanket and there are candles scattered around it. There are even fairylights in the trees. 

It's beautiful. 

"Oh Reggie, it's perfect!" Veronica beams at the boy before pulling him in for a hug. 

Archie smiles at them both before remembering that he's supposed to be jealous. No matter how hard he searches, he just doesn't feel it. The way Reggie has a light pink tint on his cheeks and how Veronica looks so proud just makes him feel warm.

"Reggie, you did this?" He asks still in awe.

"Well, Veronica called Josie and she gave me the stuff-" he says shrugging like it's nothing. 

"But _Reggie_ set it up. _I_ just made a phone call." Veronica interjects, now patting herself down looking for something, "which reminds me I left my phone back at the bunker." 

She turns to jog back, or speedwalk more like as she's in heels, telling them she'll be back in five.

"Reggie you didn't have to do all this." His heart already hurts.

"Veronica asked me to. I couldn't exactly say no." Reggie chuckles "but seriously, man, you deserve it." 

Reggie thinks he deserves _this_. Deserves something good. It's overwhelming.

"Thank you." He finds himself pulling Reggie into a tight hug, trying to show his gratitude without speaking. 

When they part, Reggie is scratching the back of his neck mumbling about it being _no problem_ and Archie thinks he looks a little flushed. 

When Veronica gets back they're sat on the rug, pouring the champagne and laughing.

"What are you guys laughing about?" She asks, moving to sit down next to them.

"We're talking about elementary school." Archie tells her, catching his breath.

He'd wish to go back to that time if he could, just stay that age forever but then he wouldn't have met Veronica. 

He'd thought about that in prison, wondering about if he'd never met her, never fallen in love then maybe his life wouldn't be like this. Maybe he'd actually be ok. But any life he imagined without her always seemed worse than what he has now, he'd never give her up.

Archie realises Veronica has asked a question, something about if he and Reggie were friends back then. Reggie answers for him.

"We were sort of rivals but I think I always considered him my best friend, not that I ever told him that," Reggie turns to glare at him jokingly as if to say _you better not get a big head about that,_ "we spent most of our time pranking eachother though." 

"More like _you_ spent _your_ time pranking _me_ and it almost always backfired, getting you in trouble." Archie adds, chuckling and Reggie just waves a hand dismissing him.

"Hey, we did work together sometimes," Reggie protests, "remember the class hamster, what was his name?" 

"Oh my god, Mr Nibbles." Archie gasps, memories flooding back and he can feel his face hurt from smiling.

"Mr Nibbles?" Veronica raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah Archie and I werent allowed to have a turn taking him home because we got in trouble too much so we snuck inside once at recess to try and play with him." Reggie begins to tell the story, cutting himself off to let Archie take over.

"The problem was we didn't really know how to hold a hamster so when Reg picked him up, Mr nibbles bit him, Reggie screamed-" 

"I didn't scream!" Reggie interrupts but Archie carries on.

"Then dropped the poor guy on the floor where he immediately ran under the teacher's desk." Archie has to pause and hold back a laugh,"we spent the whole of recess trying to find him and put him back." 

"Well did you find him?" Veronica asks her eyes shining with glee.

"Yeah, we managed to corner him, grab him and then get him in his cage before the bell rang." Archie finishes.

"I think that was the only time I ever got away with doing something naughty." Reggie adds and Veronica is giggling.

They're all giggling actually and it's probably from the champagne but Archie doesn't care because it feels good.

"Probably because you were working together, I think you two make a great team." Veronica tells them and suddenly he feels like he's missed out on being Reggie's friend all these years.

"I don't think we'd get very far without Veronica Lodge with us." Reggie points out.

"Yeah, I think we're good as a three." It comes out of Archie's mouth so naturally and he can already imagine them sitting at a booth in pop's laughing like they are now. 

They keep chatting, him and Reggie telling more stories of stupid pranks when they were young and Veronica even telling a couple scandalous stories of her own.

They laugh at how whilst they were getting grounded for throwing stink bombs, Veronica was getting in trouble for using her parent's credit cards to go out clubbing. 

At one point Reggie stretches his arms making his shirt ride up a little, Archie looks to see two, no _three_ , bruises across his lower abdomen. 

"Where did you get those?" He reaches out to touch them and Reggie practically jumps back. "Shit, sorry Reg." 

Veronica looks concerned too.

"No worries, Andrews, it's nothing." He pulls his shirt down firmly to cover them.

"Seriously, Reggie, what happened?" The way he'd reacted makes Archie feel uneasy.

"Are they from your dad?" Veronica asks now, like she knows the answer already and Reggie's nodding. "I thought you said it was only once, with the black eye?"

"What? This has happened before?" Archie feels anger bubbling inside him. How can you abuse your own kid like that? He's hit in the stomach with the realisation of how lucky he is to have his dad.

"Yeah but it's fine, it's no big deal, I can handle it." Reggie insists.

"You shouldn't have to _handle_ it. That's not something that's supposed to happen." His voice comes out harsh with anger and he tries to soften it after seeing Reggie's face, "look, Reg, you need to tell someone, if you go to my dad he'll know what to do, he can look after you." 

"I can't do that, I don't want to get my dad in trouble." Reggie argues.

"Ok then spend more time down at the bunker with me, just keep away from him." Archie wants so badly to do something, feeling helpless knowing he can't leave.

"Or promise to call me if anything happens." Veronica adds, reaching over Archie to stroke Reggie's arm.

"Alright guys, I promise, now you can stop pitying me." He jokes. "Since I've just spilled my guts, can I ask you a question?" He looks at Archie.

"Sure." 

"What were you crying about earlier? When you climbed up the ladder it looked like your eyes were wet." Reggie asks making the familiar tightness in his chest return briefly.

"Reggie I don't think that's a g-" Veronica tries to step in but Archie stops her.

"It's alright, Ronnie, I think I want to get practice telling people this and I'm kind of on a roll today." He tried to joke even with his voice shaking, "also the alcohol is definitely giving me a boost."

Veronica reaches for his hand, clasping her dainty fingers around his again.

He takes a sip of the bubbly liquid before turning to Reggie. In theory it should be fine. Reggie isn't homophobic. He's friends with Kevin and Moose although that doesn't guarantee anything. Might as well just jump into it now anyway.

"In a way I've kind of known it for a while but I've sort of properly worked it now and," he's using too many words, distancing the end of the sentence,"I'm bisexual." 

The second time he's said that and it still feels clunky in his mouth like he's not supposed to be saying it. His brain fighting him asking him what the he'll he's thinking by letting that one slip. 

Reggie laughs. 

He's just come out and one of his best friends is laughing at him. 

"Seriously, man?" He's got his hand on Archie's shoulder now, "me too!"

He definitely hadn't expected that. 

It's like being so sure that the answer to 2+2 is 5 but then someone tells you it's actually 4.

"Since we're confessing things I'd like to add that I'm also a raging bisexual." Veronica is saying and Archie's world is flipped.

He'd thought _himself_ coming out would shake him up enough, but having his girlfriend and bestfriend do the same feels like hurtling down a hill on your broken bike with no helmet.

"Ok, oh my god, ok, that's-" he's suddenly laughing and he can't stop.

The fizzing champagne turning into laughter that bubbles out of him and soon Reggie and Veronica are following. 

"I'm so lucky." He manages.

"Archie there are a lot of words I could use to describe you and _lucky_ certainly isn't one of them." Reggie retorts.

"A lot of words, huh? Why don't you tell me a few?" Archie's leaning closer now, not sure where this boldness is coming from.

"What do you want me to say, Andrews? I could say you're impulsive, reckless, self-sacrificing, brave, kind, loyal and just good, way _too_ good to the point that it gets annoying." The words spill out of Reggie's mouth but noticing the wide-eyed look on Archie's face, he changes the tone. "Or I could just call you handsome if that's what you want." 

He feels so completely flustered he doesn't know what to do. Veronica cuts in before he can stutter out any sort of response.

"Boys, stop flirting for a minute and look at the sky." 

He barely mumbles out an _I wasn't flirting_ before he's looking up and his breath catches in his throat.

The moon glows bright, a perfect circle. The stars that surround it sparkle and glisten.

It's beautiful. So beautiful that Archie can't contain it anymore. 

A thought that's been on his mind the whole week in the bunker.

"I need to leave." It hits the air awkwardly.

"I thought you were enjoying yourself Archiekins?" Veronica immediately reaching to touch his thigh.

"Yeah, I didn't set this whole thing up just so you could sit for five minutes then go." Reggie's annoyed.

"No. Not this. This is great, this is _so_ great I promise." He needs to reassure, "I mean Riverdale. I need to leave Riverdale." 

"Why?" Veronica questions and it's more, _why does it have to be this way?_ than _why are you doing that?_

"Ronnie, I can't stay in that bunker for god knows how long until I'm free to walk around like I'm not a criminal." It's so difficult and he hates it.

"Archie come on man, we're going to keep you safe down there, you can stay." Reggie sounds desperate.

"That's the problem." His voice shakes, " I don't want you spending all your time worrying about me and having to make trips everyday to the forest to babysit me." 

"You know we don't mind that." Veronica continues to rub his leg.

"It's not fair on you." He looks to both of them.

"You being arrested wasn't fair." Reggie points out. 

Veronica nods at that.

"Look, I'm not going tonight so can we just have _this_." Archie gestures at the candles and blanket.

He hadn't wanted to ruin the night but not being honest with them was eating him away. 

"One last night. Please." He's aware that he's practically begging them but he doesn't care. He needs this.

"Of course, mi cielo." Veronica's voice is sweet because she knows that's what he needs, "as long as we talk tomorrow." 

"You're not skipping town without us knowing, ok Andrews." Reggie says, pointing at him.

"Yeah, ok." He agrees.

Veronica looks up again and gasps.

"Look, a shooting star." She gleefully squeals. "Make a wish, boys." 

The moonlight makes her glow and her eyes sparkle with stars. She's gorgeous.

He'd never get tired of looking at her. 

"I wish to kiss you." He's aware that it's cheesy but he can't help it.

"You're not supposed to say it out loud." Veronica scolds but let's him brush her hair behind her ear and lean in anyway.

Kissing Veronica Lodge must be the eighth wonder of the world he thinks. He doesn't know what the rest are and he couldn't care less, they should all be based around her anyway.

She tugs his hair and bites his lip in the way that never fails to make him melt into her. He's out of breath and pulling away to look at her again.

"You're so perfect Ronnie." He whispers and she just smiles like she wouldn't expect him to say anything other than that after making out with her.

A shuffle from behind them draws his attention. 

"And Reggie you're so," he's turned towards the boy now, still drunk off Veronica's lips, "so-"

Reggie looks at him, waiting for him to finish his sentence but Archie just stares at Reggie's lips feeling the urge to make a bad decision.

Veronica's hand on his thigh and her whispering _do it_ in his ear is all it takes.

He's got Reggie's face in his hands and whatever had been building up between them all these years as rivals, topples down in that moment.

They're here on this night. By the candles and trees. Reggie's lips crashing onto his.

It's messy because he's desperate, he has tonight to catch up on all the missed kissing opportunities with Reggie.

He clutches his face while Reggie's hands move down to his waist, rubbing circles on his hips and he's vaguely aware that he's whimpering. 

Then Reggie's hand moves to his thigh and land on top of Veronica's hand. _Veronica_.

He pulls away, breathing heavy, cheeks flushed, lips swollen and overall just thoroughly kissed.

"I'm sorry I don't know what I'm doing." He's apologising, what was he thinking, kissing them _both_ right here?

"Archie, don't." Veronica warns, "this is your last night, this is for you." 

"So let's have some fun." Reggie breathes down his neck. 

"Yeah, yeah, ok." Is all he has to say for Reggie to start sucking at his neck and Veronica to kiss him again. 

"You know, in theory, this is a really bad idea." He has to say so he doesn't feel like he's making them do this.

"In theory I don't care," Reggie states and then adds, "fuck theories." 

Veronica seems to agree.

"Theories are just expectations to keep or to lose." She says in her eloquent way so that Archie can't quite understand what she means but knows she's probably right.

"I'm not going to argue, with that, let's just-" he begins and Reggie swoops in eagerly.

"Keep making out." He finishes.

Veronica now leans over to kiss Reggie, their faces mere inches from his. It's ridiculously hot, of course it is, it's _them_ but it's also beautiful. 

The moonlight washes over them perfectly and if Archie were a photographer or an artist he'd make sure to capture this moment. He reckons he might write song about this one day.

Something like,

_In theory I should be miserable_

_In theory I should be in despair_

_But we're under the moon and you're beautiful_

_I've got both of you right there_

 

_I'm leaving tomorrow morning but you're here tonight_

_So I hypothesize that I'm going to be alright_

 

In theory he shouldn't be happy. He's got to leave his life behind. He's going to be on the run, alone and constantly on edge. 

But tonight he's here with Veroinca and Reggie and his heart feels full in a way it hasn't for months. 

So, in _fact_ , he's definitely in love.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, kind comments and kudos really make my day!!!
> 
> Also I will probably be writing a sequel to this where all three of them go on the run together, but I'm not sure yet and it will take a while.


End file.
